


Big Brother Protector

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Protective Big Brother, Turtle Tots, scary Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Raph promises to always be there to look out for his little brother





	

Christmas was just a few hours away and the excitement inside the Hamato home was palatable. Master Splinter had put all of his sons to bed early and Leo, Raph, and Don had all fallen asleep right away. Mikey however was still wide awake.

He was excited that Santa was coming tonight. It made him feel like they were just like the human children that lived on the streets above the sewers. They had enough differences between them and humans that it was nice to have something the same as them for a change.

Laying in bed next to his brothers Mikey did his best not to wiggle around too much for fear of waking them up. At five years old they shared a bed because of lack of space and because it kept them warmer through the winter months than they would be if they were sleeping in their own beds.

Mikey had just begun to settle down in the bed so that he could fall asleep knowing that Santa wouldn’t come if he was still awake when he heard a thump out in the main part of the home. Immediately Mikey shot up and stared at the door with wide eyes.

Master Splinter always went to bed at the same time every night and so Mikey knew without a shadow of a doubt in his five year old mind that his father was asleep at this point so there was only one explanation as to who could be moving around in their living room.

Carefully Mikey crawled out from between the covers and made it over to the door. Twisting the doorknob, Mikey eased the door soundlessly open and peaked his head outside. In the middle of the living room crouched over the scraggily tree that they had set up was a big human in a red suit taking gifts out of a sack and placing them underneath the tree.

A gasp escaped from Mikey’s lips as he realized that it was Santa that he was seeing in front of him. With curiosity getting the better of him Mikey pushed the door open farther and slipped out of the bedroom and snuck through the living room so that he could see Santa up close and personal.

Just as he was sticking his head around the edge of the couch to get a better look, Santa suddenly stood up straight and spun around. Before Mikey had a chance to even usher a squeak of surprise he felt his arm being grabbed by the human as he was pushed head first into the sack.

As much as he scrambled and screamed Mikey couldn’t get himself free from the hold that the adult had on him. Panic flared through him at the thought that he was going to be taken from his family and that he would never see them again.

~

With a strangled cry of fear, Mikey woke up thrashing under the covers trying to escape from the phantom man that was trying to steal him away from his family. Blinking rapidly Mikey’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom and saw that he was still safe and at home in bed with his brothers.

No sooner did Mikey realize that he was safe than a fresh wave of fear wash through his body. He might be safe but what about his brothers. Had Santa stolen one of them away? Immediately Mikey turned to his right to check on the two brothers on that side of the bed.

On the far side of the bed Leo was curled up on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest and his thumb tucked into his mouth. Next to Leo and to Mikey’s immediate right was Don. The olive green turtle had one arm crossed over his chest and the other sprawled out above his head and drool trailing down his chin.

Twisting to look over to his left Mikey saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him just waiting for the youngest turtle to notice them. Mikey gulped knowing that Raph hated being woken up for anything less than an emergency and having a nightmare was certainly not an emergency.

Shrinking back into the bed and pulling the blanket over his head, Mikey hoped that if Raph couldn’t see him than he would forget about the turtle that had rudely awakened him and go back to sleep. Raph wasn’t having any of that though.

Yanking the blanket off of Mikey so that he could see his baby brother, Raph stared down at Mikey.

“What’s wrong Mikey?” Raph whispered quietly so that he wouldn’t disturb his two sleeping brothers.

Mikey shook his head as his eyes started to well up with tears.

Raph’s look of concern morphed into a slight scowl when his brother refused to talk to him. He knew that there was something wrong and he didn’t like seeing his baby brother in distress. He was a big brother and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to make sure that Mikey felt safe but first he had to know what the problem was.

“Mikey I know that there’s something wrong. You don’t just whimper in your sleep and cry when you wake up if there is nothing wrong now spill,” Raph ordered firmly as he stared down at his baby brother.

Mikey closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I had a nightmare,” Mikey whispered out hesitantly knowing that Raph wouldn’t stop asking until he said something and also needing to have his big brother’s comfort. “Santa came here and I went out to see him and he tried to put me in his bag and take me away.”

The tears that Mikey had been fighting wouldn’t be kept at bay any longer and began streaming down his face. Raph couldn’t stand to see a brother in pain and immediately wrapped his arms around Mikey and pulled him into a tight hug.

“He was going to take me away Raphie,” Mikey sobbed quietly into his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna leave you guys.”

Raph didn’t say anything at first and just let Mikey spill his heart out while rubbing the back of his brother’s shell in soothing circles. As patiently as he could manage Raph just held his brother and waited for him to calm down.

“That ain’t gonna happen,” Raph growled protectively as soon as Mikey had settled down enough. “You really think that I would just stand by and let someone take you away. Not gonna happen. I’d kick anyone’s butt that tried to take you away from me, even Santa.”

“You promise Raphie?” Mikey asked looking up at his big brother with such hope and trust in his eyes. “You won’t let Santa put me in his bag and take me away from you guys?”

“No way little brother. He’d have to go through me first and that ain’t never gonna happen. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you,” Raph said, happy to see the fear fading from Mikey’s face.

Mikey finally relaxed for the first time since waking up from his nightmare. Raph always had that effect on him. His big brother was the strongest person that he knew besides sensei and there was nothing that could stop him.

“Thank you Raphie,” Mikey whispered as he snuggled farther into Raph’s hug instead of pulling away.

Normally Raph would have shoved Mikey away and told him to sleep on his own but tonight he decided to make an exception. It was clear that Mikey needed the extra comfort and besides, if Santa did show up and try to take Mikey away then he would be ready. Raph meant it when he said that he would never let anyone hurt his younger brother and he would always keep that promise.


End file.
